noches en vela y pensamientos toruosos
by JeiBi V.q
Summary: Para Bella los hombres la han decepcionado, por ello ella simplemenplemente busca de ellos lo mismo que sus pasados ex buscaban de ella... lo se mal summary ...  parado por falta de inspiracion
1. part1 solo pura lujuria

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es totalmente mia…**

**advertencia: este fic puede contener esenas no aptas para menores, si lo lees es por tu cuenta.  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Para Bella los hombres la han decepcionado, por ello ella simplemenplemente busca de ellos lo mismo que sus pasados ex buscaban de ella**

****

**SOLO POR PURA LUJURIA PART 1.******

**  
>Mi corazón había terminado de romperse unos días atrás con las simples palabras: todo termino.<br>Fui a la preparatoria como cualquier otro dia, desde hace dos semanas me sentía diferente no por el echo de que mi padre me iba a mandar a vivir con mi madre, sino por el echo de que ya no era virgen.  
>Esa mañana el sol había a salido algo no muy habitual en este lugar, asi que decidi vestirme con unos shorts cortos, muy cortos, para el gusto de mi padre, y una blusa que se ceñía a mi cuerpo, con unos tenis y una sudadera.<br>Sali de mi casa caminando para mi el camino era corto ya que mi preparatoria estaba cerca de la casa. Llegue temprano pero en realidad no pensaba en lo más mínimo en ir a clases, no hoy faltaría, loo que yo necesitaba en si era un buen sexo. Ya no me daba pena decir eso todo y cada hombre podría poseer mi cuerpo, pero mi corazón ese solo era de dos hombres los cuales amaban a otras, y los cuales habían destrozado a la Bella buena, fuerte y pudorosa.  
>Ahora mis amigas en tan solo dos semanas se habían alejado de mi diciéndome simplemente zorra, bueno con excepción de la hermana de mi ex Alice que seguía siendo algo así como mi amiga incondicional.<br>Fui al baño y me quite las pocas prendas que traía, al fin y al cabo casi todos estaban en sus clases, quedando solamente con una diminuta braga y un bra, Salí de los baños hacia la cancha de futbol, que no estaba techada, habían muchos árboles que la rodeaban, para mi suerte encontrarme al chico guapo de futbol americano tomando el sol, él y yo éramos amigos, así que no le molestaría hacerme el favor de quitarme estas ganas, sonreí y me acerque lentamente, y me senté a horcadas en el. El abrió los ojos y luego sonrió al ver mi cara y dijo:  
>-que haces aquí Bella?- solo sonreí y me perdí en aquellos ojos azules y sin más lo bese, al principio se resistió, pero después comenzó a besarme ardientemente. Le quite de un movimiento rápido su playera encontrándome con su bien trabajado pecho el cual resistí y comencé a besar, y sin darme cuenta el dio la vuelta dejándome contra el pasto y su pecho, no sé cómo lo hizo pero de pronto ya no tenía bra, sino sus labios sobre mi pezón, comencé a jadear, después se levantó un poco para verme la cara en sus ojos había lujuria, había pasión.- esto no está bien Bella- no me intereso lo que dijo solo agarre y lo voltee quedando yo nuevamente a horcadas sobre él, lo bese intensamente y desabroche su pantalón y lo quite junto con su ropa interior, dejándome apreciar su grandiosa erección, yo ya estaba más que preparada para recibirlo dentro de mí, bese la punta de su erección, le sonreí , lo volví a besar fuerte, y el me volteo otra vez quedando sobre mi, sentí como su mano descendía lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta mis braga y en ese momento sin mas las rompió en un movimiento rápido, me sentía en la gloria, no me importaba quien fuese con solo sentir aquel placer era lo único suficiente para mi.<br>De pronto sentí como lentamente se iba incrustando en mi era completamente delicioso, pero no me agradaba la posición en la que estábamos, así que cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mi nos volví a voltear, comencé a moverme rápidamente, de mis labios y los de el solo salían jadeos, me sentí observada y volte de mi lado izquierdo y allí para estaba el hombre de mis sueños y mis pesadillas. No puede hacer nada mas que detenerme y decir – te gusta lo que vez?- el solo hizo una mueca y me tomo de la muñeca sacándome de allí y dejando al pobre muchacho sin ropa y todo exitado.  
>Cuando estábamos escondidos entre los arboles –porque haces esto Edward?- dije molesta<br>Me miro con cara de pocos amigos – eso mismo te pregunto- dijo fríamente. Mire sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y vi deseo en ellos, en ese instante me perdí de la realidad.  
>Vi cómo se quitaba la sudadera que traía y por un momento pensé que haríamos algo como lo que el otro muchacho y yo habíamos hecho, pero en vez de eso el me la paso y dijo -póntela- hice una mueca hoy me quedaría con las ganas, se volteo dándome la espalda y se quito el pantalón, la ilusión volvió a mi cerebro y sonrei como una tonta. –Edward?- el solo movio la cabeza- vamos a hacerlo?- se que la pregunta sonaba tonta pero mi cuerpo me pedia a gritos hacerlo.<br>-si pero aquí no- mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse no lo podía creer enserio lo iba a hacer con la persona que más amaba. El se quito lentamente sus Boxers color militar y me los paso diciendo – pontelo-Yo solo obedecí – no quiero que te pasees por la escuela desnuda y mucho menos por la calle- yo solo le di una pequeña sonrisa forsada.  
>Se puso los pantalones y en ese momento me volteo a ver, era completamente perfecto ahora me recordaba el porque me había enamorado de el, el dia de mi llegada aquí a Forks.<br>Solo pude lanzarme a sus hermosos brazos pétreos y lo bese con todo el deseo que no pude cuando éramos novios. El me correspondió al instante, en ese momento son su legua me pidió permiso el acceso, el cual concedí gustosa, nuestras lenguas tenían una hermosa lucha campal la cual ninguna ganaría, eso era seguro para mí.  
>Solté un gemido en sus labios los únicos que con solo tocarlos me excitaban, porque el dueño de esos labios era al que amaba más que a mi ser, pero en mi cabeza una voz dijo "recuerda nada de relaciones afectuosas tu lo prometiste, solo puro sexo descontrolado".<br>Eso era pura y completamente cierto, Edward despego sus labios de los míos y dijo vámonos, yo solo me encogí de hombros tome su mano y le seguí, como lo hacíamos hace ya tanto tiempo. Caminamos por donde hace unos segundos estaba teniendo relaciones con aquel chico y luego el umbral de la preparatoria, subimos a su volvo, íbamos agarrados de la mano de la misma manera de la cual lo hacíamos cuando éramos novios, llegamos a un hotel, el solo me sonrió no eran necesarias las palabras para saber que el aunque sea una pisca sentía afecto hacia mi, lastima que mi ser lo amaba y yo no quería solo una pisca de su amor yo lo quería completo, el recepcionista nos miro con reprobación pero ni siquiera me interesaba, no ya no.  
>Subimos a la que seguro seria nuestra habitación solo por esta noche, en la que dejaría enterrados mi sentimientos hacia el, solo me entregaría a el por puro capricho y nada mas, haríamos el amor solo por estos momentos hasta que con el sol llegase la mañana siguiente avisándonos que ya no éramos pertenecientes del otro, aunque me doliese aceptarlo, tenia que hacerme a la idea de aquello antes que fuera demasiado tarde como la ultima vez.<br>Deje de pensar en eso en el momento en el que el tomo de mi mano y caballerosamente me llevo dentro del pequeño lugar que tan solo tenia una colosal cama matrimonial, al lado de ella había una ventana y de igual manera del otro lado había dos puertas seguramente una seria el baño y la otra la pequeña cocina.  
>Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, pero para mi mala suerte recordé a el otro joven y a Mike, mi ex el que se había llevado consigo mi virginidad, para luego dejarme botada como la maldita basura que era, en ese momento me sentí un tanto sucia, así que me separe de sus labios, mientras el me miraba desconcertado.<br>-tan solo déjame bañarme, déjame quitarme su olor- dije con una maldita sonrisa forzada.  
>- me puedo bañar contigo Bells?-me sonrió y lo mire a los ojos, en ellos había deseo, ternura y demás sentimiento mezclados que preferí no reconocer, el no merecía esto, pero que va! El fue el que me busco no yo a él, él tenía la culpa si algo malo pasaba, seria su culpa si mezclaba sus sentimientos en esto.<br>-Ed solo déjame primero me enjuago y me quito algunas ideas torpes de la cabeza y te llamo para que me acompañes- le dije sensualmente  
>"eres cruel Isabella, él no tiene la culpa de lo de…" no deje que terminara aquella estúpida voz en mi interior porque sabía que si seguí yo saldría corriendo de allí y se escaparía mi oportunidad de tener a uno de los dos hombres que amaba entre mis brazos, aunque sea solo una maldita vez.<br>El me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas y diciendo – te espero no tardes mucho- yo solo pude dar un pequeño asentimiento. Y fui hacia la ducha.  
>Abrí la llave del agua en cuanto la sentí tibia me metí en ella, lentamente sentí como el agua corría por mi cuerpo y comencé a dejar de pensar en el doloroso pasado con Mike y con Edward. Solo pensé en darme placer a mi ser como cuando lo prometí, y de allí solo saldría satisfecha por haberle pertenecido a el aunque sea solo una vez, y él se llevaría consigo mis sentimientos, para que yo pudiese seguir con mi vida, al igual que Mike se tenía que llevar mis sentimientos de amor con él, aunque después de lo que estoy a punto de hacer me dolerá perderlo, me dolerá verlo al lado de Tanya la mujer que el ama, de mis ojos se derramo una lagrima lastimosa, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por una noche como esta lo pagaría gustosa. Comencé a frotarme el jabón por todo mi cuerpo quitándome así los besos del otro chico, solo los quitaba de mi piel ya que en mis pensamientos y en mi memoria siempre sabría exactamente donde fueron colocados aquellos labios.<br>Deje de pensar cuando sentí unas manos tocando los costados de mis caderas y unos labios sobre mi cuello.**

espero le axa gustado! dejen sus comentarios :D! Jb..


	2. part2 solo pura lujuria

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es totalmente mia…

advertencia: este fic puede contener esenas no aptas para menores, si lo lees es por tu cuenta.

Para Bella los hombres la han decepcionado, por ello ella simplemenplemente busca de ellos lo mismo que sus pasados ex buscaban de ella

parte2. de solo por pura lujuria

**  
><strong>Me voltee instantáneamente y lo bese fuertemente, tome el jabón y comencé a enjabonarle el dorso desnudo, me encantaba la sensación de su piel en mis manos y sentir sus manos por todo mi cuerpo desnudo, solté un gemido y me separe de los labios de él. –por qué no esperaste a que te llamara?- pregunte mientras volvía a besar sus hermosos labios. Me separe de sus labios para que me respondiera pero no me podía mantener alejada de su piel suave y tersa, así que comencé a besar su cuello mientras el respondía entrecortadamente. –no….. pu…de… res..is…tir… estar…. un… momento…. mas…sin…el… ro…rose..de tu piel- su palabras me excitaron, él estaba tan deseoso de mi como yo de él. Solté una risita ante aquel pensamiento.  
>No supe en que momento el jabón se me había caído de las manos, y estas se habían ido a agarrar su cabello, mientras nuestras lenguas luchaban y entonces comencé a sentir como una de sus manos, se deslizaba entre mis muslos y tocaba mi clítoris, movimiento hizo que se me saliera un jadeo, me fallaran las piernas con aquel simple tacto, si no fuera porque él me había recargado contra la pared puedo jurar que me hubiera caído en ese mismo instante. Una de mis manos bajo ansiosa por su fornido pecho, su bajo vientre hasta tocar lo que más deseaba su ya en este momento muy grande erección. Cuando pose mis dedos alrededor de esta sentí en mis labios un jadeo, eso solo me hizo sonreír, deseaba tocarlo saborearle y demás, pero en ese momento apareció un deseo todavía más fuerte que el anterior. Deseaba más que nada sentirme suya, deseaba sentirlo dentro mío, así que tome su mano que estaba en mi centro al igual que tome la otra y las lleve a mis caderas, mientras llevaba mis manos a su cuello y mis piernas a su cadera, deseaba solo una vez que el y yo nos fundiéramos haciéndonos uno. Lo bese en los labios y en ese momento él se acomodó en mi entrada, solté un jadeo,- oh! Edward- fue lo único que pude decir. Comenzó a entrar lentamente, esto debía ser el paraíso y el mi ángel. Soltamos un jadeo cuando termino de entrar.<br>Esto era el mismísimo paraíso, solté una lagrima al recuerdo de que el no me pertenecía, que el nunca lo había hecho.  
>Los pensamientos se esfumaron tan rápido como cuando volvieron en el momento en el que el poso sus labios en mi pecho.<br>Comencé a jadear muy fuerte, la única palabra coherente que salía de mis labios era su nombre.  
>En cada envestida me sentía más cerca del cielo, me sentía llegar, todas las sensaciones que tenia se podrían decir únicas, y el único dueño de mi cuerpo y mi alma era el, Edward.<br>Sentí el agua en mi cuerpo y cada envestida, sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo sin cansarse, era lo más maravilloso sentirlo así tan mío tan cerca, me sentía uno con el, no era como cuando perdí mi virginidad, no ahora me sentía completa, como si fuésemos dos piezas que encajasen, como si hubiéramos sido hechos para estar juntos, pero el destino era cruel al separarnos.  
>-oh! Edward!- grite cuando llegue a lo máximo, el clímax tan esperado. El llego junto a mí gritando mi nombre. Con tan solo hacer esa acción me sentí feliz. Me sentí volar. Cuando intentábamos recuperar nuestras respiraciones, podía oír su respiración en mi oído, no podía creer que enserio fuera el quien estaba allí conmigo, que me sintiera tan bien, tan completa, en ese único instante.<br>Levante la cara y lo bese fuertemente, le quería agradecer por hacerme sentir así, ya que desde hace mucho no me sentí así, no sabría cómo hacer esto sin sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, o como será mi vida al lado de mi madre en Phoenix, sin él, sin mi padre, para intentar olvidar todo lo bello y lo malo que me paso aquí en Forks. 

**Espero les alla gustado.. dejen sus comentarios vale?**


	3. part3solo pura lujuria o sentimientos e

Parte 3. solo pura lujuria o sentimientos escondidos?

**Disclaimer:****los personajes son de SM, pero la historia es totalmente mia**

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron lo mire, sus ojos verdes, con ese matiz tan especial que nunca pude ver en los de nadie mas, me perdí nuevamente en ellos, y vi sentimientos que no podía reconocer, lo bese lentamente, nos terminamos de bañar el uno al otro, sin palabras, no eran necesarias, lo que sentía yo era amor, el mas puro, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el siguiera siendo mío.  
>Salimos y cerramos la regadera, tome una toalla y lentamente comencé a secar lentamente su cuerpo, admirando cada pequeño detalle, solo para no olvidar como era su cuerpo, su fuerte y bien formado torso suave al contacto con mis manos, delinee con mi dedo lentamente la B con un corazón a su alrededor en la parte de sus costillas que se tatuó por accidente cuando estábamos un poco pasados de copas, mínimo me quedaba el consuelo de que tendría una marca de mi allí, que dejaba algo allí para que me recordara, luego pase la toalla por sus largas y musculosas piernas, sus musculosos brazos, me fui para secarle su espalda, me puse de puntitas para secarle la nuca en la cual tenía tres lunares, sonreí y le bese cada uno, el se volteo rápidamente y me abrazo, su cuerpo apretado contra el mío, era la sensación más gloriosa, me soltó y sentí que me besaba el cabello, pero eso era simplemente mi imaginación, me quito la toalla y comenzó a hacer exactamente lo que yo había echo con el, me seco pero el tocaba intencionalmente los lugares que hacían que me dieran escalofríos y me excitara cada vez mas, y toco su marca en mi cuerpo, su nombre completo en cursiva en la parte donde se supone debería esta mi omoplato derecho, sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna, lo abrace fuertemente y asi me quede disfrutando del momento de tenerlo cerca por ultima vez, de pronto la misma voz de hace un rato dijo "recuerda nada de amor solo sexo", me separe era cierto, para eso estábamos aquí, no para hacerme malditas ilusiones otra vez, que al final de cuentas terminarían en el bote de basura junto con otra parte mas de mi alma, solo era una mas en su lista de una noche, nunca seria como antes de la llegada de Tanya, cuando el fingía amarme, para luego engañarme y por ultimo botarme a la basura, y dejándome sollozando y desgarrándome lentamente...<br>Pause mis recuerdos y lo mire y el me miro con desconcierto, no me interesaban sus dudas, como a el no le había interesado destrozarme, me colgué de su cuello y lo bese, con toda la pasión que pude, el como que no quería, pero al final cedió, el beso se comenzó a hacer mas acalorado, mas fuerte, el me tomo de la cadera para luego posarlas en cada una de mis nalgas y así hacerme mas fácil subir mis piernas y enroscarlas en sus caderas, dejándome sentir otra vez cerca su creciente erección, comencé a hacer círculos con la cadera, se sentía tan genial, tan duro y suave, el solto un gruñido de sus labios.  
>De pronto no supe en que momento fue que paso, pero ya estaba recostada en la cama, podía sentir cada partícula mía aplastad por el cuerpo de el, me comenzó a besar el cuello muy lentamente, luego comenzó a bajar mas lento dejando besos húmedos por donde pasaba, comenzó a besar lentamente mi pecho derecho, par luego comenzar a chuparlo y lamerlo, y así hizo con el izquierdo, haciéndome sentir aun mas excitada, levante su cabeza y lo mire con lujuria, con pasión y lo bese, nuestras lenguas se enredaban en un excitante baile, de pronto sentí como empezaba a entrar en mi lentamente, solté un suspiro en sus labios, nuevamente vino a mi la sensación de que éramos uno, que encajábamos a la perfección, y comenzó a embestirme lentamente al principio, para después mas rápido y mas fuerte, salió totalmente de mi y me sentí vacía, y volvió a entrar fuertemente y de pronto su miembro toco un punto de mi cuerpo que me hizo despegar mis labios de los suyos, y echar completamente la cabeza contra el colchón, y me vine en ese mismo momento, y nuevamente mi ángel me llevo al cielo, grite fuertemente su nombre, me sentí en la gloria, en el infinito, el me siguió besado, seguía dentro mío, aun duro y excitado, cuando me recupere un poco comencé a hacer círculos, y el comenzó a embestirme nuevamente, hasta que volvimos a llegar juntos al clímax y el cielo, lo visite otra vez solo por unos segundos, pero no importaba, lo había disfrutado mientras duro, nada seria igual desde mañana, el cayo enteramente sobre mi cuerpo, me sentía sudorosa, pero era tan mágico este momento, comencé a acariciar lentamente su cabello, mientras nuestras respiraciones se volvían a la normalidad, de pronto sin darme cuenta mis ojos se comenzaron a quedar cerrados lentamente, sentí como salía, quise protestar, porque se sentía tan bien que el estuviese dentro mío, pero no lo hice estaba demasiado cansada como para siquiera hablar, deje de sentir el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, luego sus manos cargándome y metiéndome en las cobijas y luego su cuerpo al lado mío, me recoste en su pecho, acomodándome sintiendo su calor, sentí como algo tocaba mi pelo y de pronto un murmullo – ay! Bells no sabes cuánto te amo pero te.. perdi….- pero no podía ser cierto, mi mente jugaba conmigo, de echo ni siquiera pudo haber sido el porqué ya estaba soñando….<p> 


	4. part4 solo la otra

Part4. Solo la otra

**Disclaimer:****los personajes son de SM, pero la historia es totalmente mia**

Abri los ojos lentamente, suspire, tenia unas manos estrechándome fuertemente hacia un cuerpo duro, bien formado, era el, era Edward, me voltee lentamente para no despertarlo, allí estaba el con sus ojos cerrados, tan pasifico, tan hermoso.  
>Me levante, sin despertarlo, me tenia que ir de aquí sin importar nada, me puse los boxers de Edward y su camisa que me quedaban gigantescas, levante el teléfono de Edward, me meti sin hacer ruido al baño y llame a mi casa.<br>-buenas tardes casa Swan- suspire, era Sue, la ama de llaves.  
>-Hola Sue, ummm….-<br>-Isabela?¿ Sabes lo preocupada que estuve? me dijeron los del instituto que ni siquiera entraste a clases ¿Que te esta pasando? además tu vuelo sale en 1 hora ¿donde estas?-  
>- yo em.. no me sentía bien, fui a con Alice, perdona, ¿podrias mandar un carro a el hotel?-<br>-¡al hotel! ¿Que te esta pasando?¿que paso con mi muchachita linda?-  
>-yo… no importa solo mándalo lo mas rápido que puedas, a y mándame una muda de ropa por favor-<br>-Isa…-comenzó a parlotear otra vez y la interrumpí.  
>-Si adiós Sue te lo explico en la casa- suspiro<br>- esta bien Isabela en 5 minutos pasa por ti- colge.  
>Camine lentamente, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, la guardaría en mi mente, quise llorar, quise quedarme allí hasta que Edward despertara, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión y el, el se quedaría con Tanya, ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón se achicara, me dolía pensar que solo había sido la otra de Edward, mientras Tanya casi se podía decir que estaba prometida con el, que yo solo fui su "novia" sustituta, por unos meses mientras Tanya se transfería hacia acá, como los encontré enredados en el carro, con besos y caricias que a mi nunca me había dado hasta ayer, como me boto, como me refugie en el único que yo creí que me quería, Mike, que maldito y gran error cometí al pensar aquello, el quería solo de mi, mi cuerpo después el me boto igual que Edward, pero Mike fue mas astuto que Edward, el se llevo mi virginidad, dejándome peor de lo que ya estaba…<br>Sali de mis estúpidos sentimientos y camine a el cuarto, allí yacía Edward, lo observe un momento mas antes de irme de su vida, como un relámpago que solo vez una vez y luego no vuelves a ver nunca, mire su serena cara blanca, sus fuertes brazos sobre la manta, y parte de su escultural pecho que se asomaba de la manta, me acerque y bese sus linóleos labios por ultima vez – te amo Edward, te amare siempre aunque no te vuelva a ver- susurre, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo por mi pensé.  
>Deje una nota en mi lado de la cama. Y Sali de allí mirando lo que dejaba y mi amor hacia todo lo de aquí, llevándome solo mi dolor, baje corriendo las escaleras y Sali por la puerta rápidamente, allí estaba una de las limusinas de mi papa, camine rápido y me subi a ella, allí estaba mi ropa el carro comenzo a caminar y yo me saque lentamente la ropa de Edward y me comencé a poner mi ropa.<br>Llegamos muy rápido para mi gusto, baje y subi las escaleras hasta llegar al pórtico donde me esperaba Sue, nada mas sentí como me abrazo luego me llevo a mi cuarto, parloteando cosas y cosas, que yo ni siquiera entendía, mire mi cuarto, se veía malditamente desolado, solo, mire y mis maletas ya estaban echas, me tire en la cama, sin seguir oyendo lo que decía, solo podía pensar en besos y carisias dadas el día de ayer, los gruñidos, los gemidos, las palabras entrecortadas, la pasión y el amor, bueno de mi parte di todo el amor guardado, todo aquello haciendo que cada una de mis células reviviesen, haciendo que me sintiera la peor cosa en esta tierra, pero no entendía porque, me las había cobrado, "pero ¿a que precio?" dijo una voz a mi interior, mire a mi alrededor y allí ya no estaba Sue, suspire y cerré los ojos.  
>Algo me zarandeo, abrí lentamente los ojos<br>-ya levántate pequeña, ya es hora de que tomes tu vuelo- me levante y vi que ya no estaban mis maletas, suspire y Sue me tomo de la mano, me llevo al aeropuerto, ya todo estaba arreglado, me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso – cuídate, que te valla bien, tu papa me dijo que te dijera que te quiere y que espera que te la pases bien y que te extrañara, no pudo venir- "como siempre" pensé y ella se mordió el labio y de sus ojos salían lagrimitas-te extrañare Bella, cuídate mi pequeñita- suspire y la abrace aun mas fuerte - y yo a ti Sue- dije.  
>Camine y pase por el detector de metales y comencé a caminar hacia el avión, con la esperanza de que el llegara y me detuviera, subi al avión y cuando comenzó a despegar, perdí toda esperanza, el nunca llegaría, las lagrimas rodaron por mi cara, yo solo seria la otra para el, y yo como tonta esperando que por lo menos le importara un poquito como para venir al aeropuerto y detenerme de no irme, pero solo me mentí una vez mas, una vez mas fui una tonta, una vez mas solo fui la otra chica de una noche…. <p>

…

**¿Meresco un review?**


End file.
